TRAY'S NEW LIFE: A FRESH START
by william.russell.7965692
Summary: IGNORE THE CATEGORY IT'S NOTHING ABOUT THIS ANYWAY HERE'S MY SIXTH STORY ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER IS ABOUT TRAY'S LIFE FROM 8-16 REALLY INTERESTING "WHO ARE YOU?" ASKD A EIGHT YEAR OLD KID "IM EILLY WHO ARE YOU?" ASKED EILLY "TRAY" "WHAT'S YOUR REAL NAME?" SHE ASKED "TRAYVON NIMAKAZE AND YOURS?" "KATE EILLY FERLAND" SHE SAID and the two went to go play at the park
1. THE PAST

OK THIS IS MY NEW STORY TRAY'S NEW LIFE NEVERMIND THE CATEGORY

MOVIE STARS

I CAN'T EXACTLY POINT IT OUT EXCEPT FOR KATE AND TRAY

8 YRS-OLD KATE: THE ARHUOR ONES EVERYHING!

8YRS-OLD TRAY: SHE SAID WAS THERE IS NO DISCLAIMER AND THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING!

KATE smiles TRAY AND RUNS OFF

CHAPTER 1: THE PAST

SO tray was just uh well in his room playing with his toys "ruby is coming down fast vrrrmm pack!" said a very shorter kid who had brown eyes and black hair and had on white and grey

"tray sweety do you want to go to the park?" asked his mom "oh boy the park!-" he had a feeling that something wasn't going to fell right

VISION

TRAY saw the park and lots of other kids just like him they wanted to have fun but there was a girl who was by a tree all alone. And she was by her self

VISION ENDED

Tray grabbed two toy trucks and ran downstairs "Mommy mommy I had a vision" said tray smiling "did you now that's great" said his mom she knew tray had a power and some he never knew about "okay I've got your peanut butter sandwich and two packs of cookies with some milk and some chips and juice for later am I missing anything?" she asked "no mommy" said tray running to the car it was a chevrolet challenger and it was pink. As he got in the back seat his mom was driving there.

"finally the park" said tray looking out the window it only took them 15 minutes to get there but it was a nice day so why stay inside? As she opened the door tray went to the slide to play "come on mommy" he yelled from the slide "coming sweety!" she said running over to him.

Tray was pretending he was racing "vroom vroom" he said he going up the slide but when he threw his car in the air he fell off the slide "whooa!" he yelled letting his cars go and putting his arms out. "huh? I've got you" said a girl who was about the same age as him and had grey eyes with brown hair. He was stuck in the sky then he was set on his feet and had his two cars come his way in his hands.

"huh?" he said picking them up "thanks" he said but when he got closer to her the girl had red eyes and when she talked he saw her fangs "mmm-"said tray backing up "no don't be afraid what's your name?" asked the girl "it's Trayvon..nimakaze and my mommy is over there" he said pointing to her "what's your name?" tray asked her "it's kate ferland but you can call me eilly" she said "ok then call me tray do you want to play with me?" said tray his eyes flashed red a little then returned to normal "your like me..ok" she said grabbing a car.

Tray heard this and got excited he never met someone else with powers before. Then when they finished playing with the chased him around when they got done they split a pack of cookies and a peanut butter sandwhich. "tray it's time to go" said his mom "ok bye eilly" he said waving to her

She watched him leave as she had to leave with her mom as well.

A YEAR LATER

Tray was sure he saw that girl somewhere "hey mom didn't we see her somewhere?" tray asked "I don't know" she said "tray is that you?" asked the girl "uhh and you are" "silly it's me eilly!"said eilly "eilly" said tray they walked to tray's home together talking at the same time. He had something she didn't have.

THREE YEARS LATER

Tray had been gone with eilly for three years now and he did miss his mom but he wanted to learn what his hidden powers was so he set off with her he had grown attractive to her as well and he really liked her a lot to but he was afraid to tell her that he had a crush on her

THREE YEARS LATER

Tray and eilly was both fifteen and boy did they have a lot of stuff to tell people kind of like a book, a story or a chapter "do you remember jack from fisothen?" she asked tray "yeah I remember him why?" tray asked smiling to kate "hey kate before you answer can I say something?" tray asked her "anything?" she said eating her ice cream by then these two was in their old home that still had everything in it. Every since then they've been protecting each other from a lot of villans and those so called powerful demons.

"weelll I like you but I don't know if you like me that way so im asking you?" tray walked away for a minute then looked away from her.

(idiot she's going to say no) he thought "yeah I like you too but don't you remember what tom and spike said?" she reminded him "yeah yeah two demons who are partners can't have any personal feelings for each other or they will be killed" tray repeated for the ninth time " so we are going out but..we can't even-" she kissed tray on the cheek "happy now" she said smiling "yeah a little but..i want to like really kiss you like I put my-" "Ohhh you mean frenching I wished to but we can't even do that" she said.

Tray smiled as she looked up another mission from spike and tom for them.

OK SO CHAPTER TWO WILL TELL A LITTLE MORE ABOUT AGES 9 AND TEN THEN AFTER THAT THEY WILL CONTINUE THE STORY

R AND R

MOVIE STARS

EILLY RUNS IN FIRST

EILLY: IT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME BUT WE ARE DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT NEXT CHAPTER

TRAY:YEP AND NOTE THESE ARE TRUE EVENTS


	2. THE PAST PART 2

OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER WASN'T FOCUSED SO YEAH LIKE I SAID AT THE END OF CHAPTER 1 IF YOU READ IT THEN YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING

MOVIE STARS

KID-TRAY: OK SO HERE WE GO AGAIN SO I HIPE YOUR BEADY FOR THIS SAPTER PESTLES

KID-EILLY: HE MEANS OK HERE WE GO AGAIN I HOPE YOUR READY FOR THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE RIGHT TRAY!

KID-TRAY: BIGHT OK DISPLAI—

EILLY COVERS HIS MOUTH..BECAUSE TRAY ZAPPED HIS TONGUE WITH A ELECTRO BALL

KID-EILLY: ACTUALLY THERE GONNA HAVE A HARD TIME WITH YOU SO IM LEADING…DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING AND MAY YOU BE REMINDED THESE ARE REALLY REAL EVENTS COOL HUH I KNOW!

KID TRAY:BLOW OSS

KID-EILLY: WHAT EVER IM NOT A SHOW OFF ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

(thinking)

CHAPTER 2: THE PAST PART 2

AGE NINE

Tray was on his way to the store with his mom and his so called gifted powers had become more unstable, everytime he removed his glasses his eyes was so brightly red that heat vision came out of it and his visions wasn't really a problem but he wasn't sure how was he able to control his flight ability he always ended up hitting a wall or something and his force was the worst everytime he use it, the power in the whole house would go out and it was this his fire power.

Was namely number one everytime he was hot it would spark up and cause a fire by that time his whole body would be covered in flames, so his mom would try to keep it nice and cool for him, Tray went inside the store.

"mommy..can I have some candy please?" he asked her making the puppy dog face "hahaha! Sure tray go ahead but not to much" she told him "thanks" he said running to the candy aisle "lemon heads…pop rocks…ring pops…oooo fish heads" said tray grabbing the candy and the moment he turned around some girl with brown hair was behind him "excuse me but have you seen anyone suspicious over here?" asked the girl "nope" he said running

After his mom payed for the candy and some spices for dinner they left "boy you sure did get some good kinds" she said eating some.. then the girl was with her mom, tray was certain he saw her somewhere "mommy did we see her somewhere?" he asked "I don't know tray did we?" she smiled at him.

"tray is that you?" asked the girl "uhh…and you are?" he asked her "silly it's me eilly" "eilly!"said kate laughing. they walked home together talking at the same time but he had something she didn't.

"do you want to come over for dinner?" tray asked her "no..i have to get going bye" she said leaving but before she left she asked him "are your powers under control?" eilly asked tray "uhhh…well you see-" but was interrupted by eilly "I see you can't nail it can you?"said eilly thinking "no I can't" he tells her. "well I can teach you I mean mines down packed" she said smiling "ok we start tomorrow" says tray and leaves "ok" said eilly leaving "tray are you sure?" his mom asks

"im sure mommy I need this chance" he tells her. THE NEXT DAY Eilly and tray was in a field training "what does training have to do with this?" he asks her "practice makes perfect" said eilly.

"step 1 flight..imagine your chakra or ki as others call it going to your feet imagine yourself being lifted higher and higher once you've done that open your eyes" said eilly floating off the ground with her eyes open 'see easy" she said floating over him "ok I've got it..imagine my chakra going to my feet-" he stopped talking when he was nearly as high as eilly was "nice" she mummured "WHOOA!" he shouted falling but he used his force to try and stop himself but he failed.

"almost keep trying" she told him. After 19 tries he finally mastered it "finally!" he said flying around "nice one but this is only a three step process do it right the first time and all of your power will fall in line step2. use your force pretend your moving..a toy car around and lift"said eilly continuing she went on and on and on.

"right I've got it" tray focused on the fence (keep focusing) he thought then the gate broke in half (almost) then he fixed it right with the force (yes!) after that he felt tingling in his body.

"whooa..i feel weird" he said feeling all of his power line up "that's good now step three love,hatred and peace" said eilly telling him "ok..love" he thought of love with his mom then it turned into a metal version of his mom "hatred" he thought of how kids teased him at school and call him names before he knew it three metal kids was there but then they was melting "tray what are you doing focus on the peace tray now" she told him

The moment he thought of going to the park and meeting eilly a year ago was the best peace ever so then it turned into three smiling kids and a metal version of himself until the tingling stopped.

His powers made the gate turn into nothing but a blowing pole then it melted "what..huff..huff happened?" he asked her "your power is used up if you want more I can help you but it's gonna be a long training trip" said eilly moving her hands far apart "I don't care I need more I want to become stronger" said tray sitting down "ok" she snapped her fingers and his mom and hers didn't know they existed until the training was over.

AGE TEN

So Tray was just coming from championship one hundred "wow im impressed after one year the training was a challenge for you im glad" said eilly hugging him "yeah yeah I know I know" said tray letting her go "so far we've got one unit TUT and well almost forethesis" said eilly "I know" said tray looking at some of the girls who looked very attractive to tray. Came to speak with him "wow we totally love your fighting stance" "yeah I mean your soo strong can I kiss you?" "uhh..i..uh..sure" the girl was about to kiss him.

"wait that's eilly…..hey is he your boyfriend?" asked the girl "who tray? uh no why?"eilly said punching his arm "I always thought they went outsorry for the confusion" said the other girl "yeah we have to go bye tray" said the girls leaving.

Two of the girls Had the 360 logo on their arms "did you see that eilly?"asked tray "sure did let's go I don't want to stay here any longer" eilly grabbed her Samsung and grabbed tray's phone a nokia 1.

She then teleported them to earth "thank goodness it's over" tray said standing on a tree "what was that all about being" said tray "tray I don't know..at all..but why was they confused"asked eilly "yeah they was confused" said as they went to go find somewhere new to live they found a abandoned house "this is it" said eilly going inside. Mold,rats and burned floors stood there "come on ready go!" she shouted, she and tray built it to a five storie home but it was still abandoned.

So the moment they finished doing that they zapped around changing things it took them 40minutes, but the place looked like a baby mansion when they was done but the outside was a mess. So they left it like that so no-one can try to rob them.

They had camera's stuff like that and when they leave out it turns into a one storie abandoned home with nothing but fire and the stuff "it looks like the way we started" tray whispered "I know watch" she went inside and a green light scanned them and it transformed "nice huh" they had lasers for intruders and weapons, that night.

Tray decided to sleep in eilly's room 'knock knock' "mmm come in tray" she groaned waking up "what's wrong partner?" she asks him "im..a little scared of the rain" he told her "ok come lay down with me" she said pointing to the other bed on the far side by the wall "ok" he went to the far side of the roomand got under the blankets starring at her in the night's light.

She looked in his eyes "go to sleep" she said throwing a pillow at him "ok captain" he whispered and they fell asleep in separate beds.

THE NEXT DAY eilly said "Im on the first floor second bathroom ok?"said eilly walking off "yeah I got it" he told her.. 20min later he was opening the bathroom door when he saw her clothes on the toilet "wrong one..!" he whispered closing the bathroom door it made a cracking sound,"who's there!" said eilly looking at the door but it was closed. "it's just my imagination" she told herself in a flash she was out the tub dressed and ready and left the bathroom "I took my bath" she said pulling out the drain to the tub. Tray was in the living room when spike and tom showed up.

SO THIS WAS COOL HUH I KNOW R AND R FOLLOW FAVES WAT IFS


	3. THE NEUTRAL DEMON

\+ - Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten

OK LIKE I SAID LAST TIME ONWARD WITH THE STORY TAKE NOTES THIS IS TALKING ABOUT WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

MOVIE STARS

KID-EILLY: OK SO THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS STORIE AND FORGET THE CATEGORY IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK

KID-TRAY: DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING…HEY I WAS SAYING THAT WHY DID YA STEAL THE SCRIPT HUH

KID-EILLY: IM NOT STEALING IM JUST IMPROVISING

KID-TRAY: WHAT IFS ANYWAY ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 3: THE NEUTRAL DEMON

OK so tom and spike was like just standing there in their living room "what do you want now spike?" tray asked him "huh..oooo right sorry tray but this is top class information" said spike "this is top class information well…..I am top class right?" tray asks them "nope that was just part of your training later on we'll test your power to see if your worthy of joining our team..what was it that's right the ultimate team" said tom "fine what ifs..eilly you've got this" said tray leaving out.

"so what's up spikey and tommy?" she says smiling "we've just got word there's a neutral demon somewhere on earth"said spike " a..neutral demon weird I thought those guys was at extinct?"said eilly.

"nuh-uh the neutral demons are born neutral but for some reason there's been one hiding out for years and we've just got word for it" said tom "wait a minute spike if there is a neutral demon..don't those guys work only for themselves?" she asks them "exactly they double cross the angels as well..if we can get that demon to just join our side then"spike stopped "we would have the last one we would have what we need to defeat them once and for all!" said eilly interrupting spike "yeah one problem if it is on earth we don't know where it's at" said tom smiling "yeeaah I mean it's hard"

"To crack this..so we thought that maybe you can see if it's trayvon?" spike asked her "see if it's trayvon ? your kidding right if it was trayvon don't you think he would have two sides?" said eilly annoyed.

"just check ok good luck" said spike, after that those two vanished "trayvon!" she calls going to the training room "what?" he asks her sarcastically "we are going to see who wings are bigger ok?" she tells him "wings..ooo ok sure sounds fun" said tray faking a smile. He let eilly go first and to his surprise her wings was white "their white" he tells her "right you are" she responds "that means you're a angel" he asks "yep" she responds "why are you working with demons then?" he asks her.

Eilly shows him her fangs "im a vampire angel you do know what that means?"eilly asked him "that means umm..your a lightwood!" he shouts jumping back "easy there im on a mission from god to help you understand" she said

"a…mission from god…..your lying no one has ever seen god!" tray argues "im a vamgel part vampire part angel. He assigns me to these missions were in good with the demons"said eilly explaning "you mean the fallen angels but why were you casted out then?" he asks her. "that's not to worry but I'll tell you this after you show me your wings ok?"said eilly annoyed "sure" he showed her his wings and to her surprise "their..GRAY your wings are GRAY!" eilly stood there examing them making sure they wasn't painted gray.

"yeah so what?" he tells her, eilly pulls a feather to see it only grow back "OWCH! Hey take it easy with that" he says. Suddenly she told him about the neutral demon legacy "your sure?" he asks her.

"yes so will you do it?" she tells him "yeah…I'll do it" he says just as they hide their wings "anyway here's why im casted out of heaven" eilly was about to start her life's story.

THE REASON WHY SHE WAS CASTED OUT OF HEAVEN

Ok so I was like In heaven just chilling with my cousins "hey eilly how's it going?" said one of my cousins who was 12 years old blue eyes and green hair "im fine catrice what do you want anyway?" eilly asks her" "well I've just got word that god has chosen you as the legendary angel but he said 'you was made that way' is it true?" catrice asks her "yeah why?"said eilly watching her, I looked at the clock "oh! Im so sorry catrice but I have to to work now" I said leaving her to be

So I walked in the station to see cloud couches..snacks…drinks… a tv and a giant portal that was faced on the underworld "whoa! So I guess I have to keep this in check?" I asked myself but clod the worker before me explained what I had to do "just choose

if they live,die or life in prision 8" said clod "sounds easy enough" I say " it is easy but I freed a little girl who was very dangerous that's why im fired I failed my lord and he has replaced me hopefully you won't make the same mistake" he says leaving out "ok the tv is to watch the earth..hmmm some kid who I can't say he seems nice..aquarius..8 years old..un-controlable power" I was so interested in watching him play with his toys in his room I forgot that I was still on duty so I let the t.v play then

I went to the giant portal..the underworld watcher it was called. I saw a demon who had big eyes black hair and killed 430 citizens "life or death kate?" they asked me

"death she doesn't deserve to live" I told them so they shot her head off…another girl who was my age with dark eyes but her hair was brown and curly black hair in her demon form but she was named jodelle cortez and she killed..10 citizens

"she must be new" I mumbled "life or death kate?" they asks again "mmm..life" I told them she looked at me in her form and said "please don't let them put me away please I beg of you" said jodelle. It hurt me so much to see her cry so when they left and she had gotten out her gate I was going to warn them but instead "hey lilly get to the bathroom quick" I said through the underworld watcher "ok" she said following my commands but once she got inside a demon guard was there.

"hey jodelle cortez back to your cell!" the guard was a women "im sorry' said jodelle snapping the girls neck I opened the portal of freedom but the alarm went off in heaven and hell "hurry up!" she tells me I put the code in and the moment a guard comes in the bathroom she's out of there, I don't know where she was at but I closed the portal

back to assure her she was safe. I changed her last name to the same last name as mine ferland I was useless after that but I looked at the tv to see her in Washington "she's safe" I said to myself her human form looked a lot like me but her eyes was also the same but they was hazel with long black hair and she didn't have a phone so i.

Figured she was safe and when I turned around I saw gaurds that worked for god there "I knew you was trouble" said a man I got up "please I don't want to hurt you" I created a blast which sent them away.

The moment I was out of that place god probably knew where I was heading so I used the earth transporter and sent myself to my auntie's place and no I wasn't dead that's when I hide my fangs and my wings but god sent a message that I was casted out of heaven he took my halo away from me I wish I never done it but it was too late I was still a angel but I did one thing wrong free a demon that was suppose to have life in prison 8 and that's what happened I was a angel.

THE END OF EILLY'S STORIE

"wow! I didn't know that" tray says looking at her 'there still some things you don't know about me tray just as I don't know as much about you" said eilly leaving the training hall and went to the living room and called spike "you guys was right spike trayvon is the neutral demon" 'ok well send you two to fortheses tomorrow rest up now' ok" eilly ended her connection when she sensed tray "fortheses…eilly what are you hiding from me?" tray asks her but all she did was shrug.

OK SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE COOL AND ADVENTUREY SO R AND R FAV AND FOLLOW SOON I'LL ADD THE OTHER CHARCTERS LOVE YA KATHYXDAN AND MY FRIEND SMARTY261196


	4. TWO NEW BIRDS

OK SO THE LAST CHAPTER WAS A LIKE YEAH A TOTALLY GOOD GOING START FOR TRAY'S NEW LIFE BUT NOW THIS TAKES PLACE AT AGE 11 NO PAST STUFF JUST STORIE BOARD FROM HERE ON OUT

ACTORS:

KID-TRAY: OK SO IM LIKE A YEAR OLDER OK BUT ENJOY BECAUSE WE ARE GONNA HAVE A MYSTERY CHARACTER!

KID-EILLY: WHY ARE YOU LYING TO THEM…. KNOW WHAT I GOT THE DISCLAIMER

KID-TRAY: DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR OWNS EVRYTHING IN IT AND IGNORE THE CATEGORY BECAUSE THIS IS ABOUT TRAY!

?: I AGREE TRAY SO LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORIE..WHAT IS IT TO GET THINGS MOVING?

KID-EILLY: YOU MEAN TO START THE STORY?

?: YEAH

KID-TRAY: THE WORD IS ONWARD

?: ONWARD WITH THE STORY

CHAPTER 4: TWO NEW BIRDS!

OK so tray was just waking up in eilly's room "mmmm..tray don't you think your old enough to sleep in your room?" eilly asks smiling "maybe..i don't even care" said tray he went to go wash up when he heard water coming from the bathroom beneath him "let me move fast" said tray in a second he was done taking a bath , he was also dressed and the tub was clean again "boy now im hungry" he said using his super speed to get to the kitchen but he was surprised eilly was there first.

"im..faster than you" she repeated for the fourth time that week "whatever" said tray wearing white and gray "really?" she asks him "trust me this is my no1. colors" he tells her after breakfast eilly pushed the portal switch and it opened "you first" she told him "ok" he responded.

The moment he went in eilly was in behind him then the portal closed and they saw the portal morph and change and morph again the portal shot a beam of light and disappeared

Tray and eilly was flying through the sky inside a beam that went so fast it had no limits "ahhhhh!" tray screamed "hahahaha!" eilly laughed in only ten seconds they landed on Fortheses. A guy wearing armor came out of no where.

"nice to finally meet you two kate and trayvon" said the man removing his helmet it was red and black with wings attached to it "this is fortheses" said the man "-oops I almost forgot im drey"said drey laughing "easy there kid you still have a long way to go drey" said the girl behind him "what ifs eil- oops I mean..oooh forget it..my name is Trayvon nimakaze and that girl over there is my partner Kate ferland" said the older version of tray.

"hey that's my name weird" said kid-tray ( from now on the future tray will be known as Trayvon while kid-tray is still tray) OK so they showed them around I mean it was a little hard for tray to breath but that was just how it was.

"so Trayvon why is it hard for tray to breath here?" eilly asked him (again the future eilly will be known as kate and the kid eilly is still eilly) "that's because tray isn't trained to the max like me but stay here for a year you'll get your results" said Trayvon.

A YEAR LATER NOW THERE TWELVE YEARS OLD

Tray had suddenly found it easier to breath on the planet foretheses and him and eilly was like soilders there but little did they know they. Ok so eilly was in her room talking with tray "so yeah that new guard jack is such a hottie" she said smiling "im sure he is" said tray looking away ( she's helpless) tray thought to himself then jack came inside eilly's room "did I say you can ente-ooh uh..h-hi jack" said eilly blushing jack was the same age as them he had black hair with blue eyes and was skinny.

"huh oh hiya eilly I was wondering if I can like borrow tray for like some time" said jack smiling "bor-borrow tray sure..y-you …can..borrow him jack" said eilly she had a crush on jack and everytime tray comes in her room every morning.

She talks about him "IM PRETTY SURE IM LEAVING" said tray laughing he left with jack "so what did she say?" jack asked him "dude you know she'll kill me if I tell you so why even bother" said tray rolling his eyes. "awww come on I thought we was cool" said jack "we are dude" he told him then tray led jack back into eilly's room I mean they did share the place together "yo eilly are you near?" tray shouted only to get "im in the kitchen" she yelled "sshhh" said jack putting his finger to his lips.

For nearly a year he's been trying to get those two together but this happens as they go in the kitchen they see a bowl of ice cream but no eilly "ice cream my favorite!" said jack eating some of it "a hamburger also my favorite" he bit a piece of the hamburger.

"traaay where are-" eilly stopped when she saw a half eaten burger and a half eaten ice cream "tray did you do this?" she asks him "what no it wasn't me it was jack"said tray putting his hands up in a defensive way. eilly looked around to see only tray "liar..seriously I know I trained you better than that all you had to do was ask" said eilly looking out the window. Then jack came from the ceiling and ate more but eilly turned to see tray holding the spoon "tray please stop doing that" said eilly annoyed "I told you it's jack!" said tray looking innocent eilly looked tray in the eye but then "I don't believe you" she said

"eilly it was me tray's telling you the truth sorry if I caused any problems between you two" said jack from behind her "do you think copyin-j-jack hi no worries you didn't cause any trouble between us hahaha right tray" said eilly blushing madly "sure you didn't jack" said tray crossing his arms "eilly can I be your boyfriend ?" he asked her "sure you can!" said eilly hugging him I mean they have been dating for a year "great my work is done" said tray then they've been teleported.

To fortheses headquarters to see a demon girl who looked just like eilly "find her and kill her" ordered kate. The three took the space ship to earth and found her the moment tray and the other two got out.

Lilly attacked him "fire stager!" said lilly knowing that attack was fatal the four of them pulled out three dracu-beams and a heavens beam "boy she's fierce!" said tray jumping in the middle of it but was careful not to get hit "lilly lay down your weapon im not going to hurt you" said eilly getting her attention "no you three are here to kill me aren't you?"she asks them "yeah"said jack "jack idiot!" said tray aiming at lilly "hold fire!" shouted eilly. Luckly the bullets stopped and eilly went beside tray.

"your lilly right tell me what is your full name?" eilly asked eagerly "it's jodelle lilly ferland" said lilly "well lilly im your sister the girl that set you free a year ago" said eilly dropping her heaven-beam

"yes I remember you kate eilly ferland right thank you" said lilly smiling, eilly was about to walk next to her sister but she stopped "sorry but I can't trust you not now you're a angel of gods!"said lilly frowning "I used to be a angel of gods now im just a regular angel…lilly please come with me you can go to my mom's place and stay with us forever?" eilly begged "sorry angel but I can-" lilly saw tray "so he's the neutral demon that's everyone talking about Trayvon..nimakaze" said lilly aiming at tray.

"hey whoa whoa chill out sweet heart!" shouted tray "yeah it's two against one don't shoot" said jack aiming at lilly's chest "im sorry eilly im so sorry"said lilly "what?"asked eilly, lilly shot at eilly but tray got in the way and took the three beams (heavens-beam =kills all angels and stuns demons….demon-beam= this has no effect on a angel but it can kill other demons) "TRAY!" eilly shouted, jack shot lilly in the chest "uuh" said lilly falling jack ran to tray and grabbed the lazer reverser.

The lazer reverser pulled the three beams from tray's chest then the holes in his chest healed "tray are you ok?" jack asked , tray's vision was a little hazy but he can see that the body on the ground was lilly's.

"LILLY!" tray shouted and got up he ran to her side "speak to me now" eilly begged "im still here…don't…worry" said lilly, eilly used the force to bringe the lazer reverser to her side she used it to get the beam out "ahhh…huff..huff…kate ferland?" said lilly in between death "kiras'ime!" said eilly using the healing technique to bring her back lilly sat up straight and looked at eilly "you saved my life why?" she asked him "because I want you on our team" said eilly helping her up "fine" said lilly signing papers then the TUT LOGO appeared on her chest.

Eilly was happy to see her sister back so she went home and found her mom who she hypnotized the whole family and made them think she had twins at birth with her and now lilly was her sister for real.

eilly found some photo's of lilly and her dad and wondered why they didn't tell her she had a twin sister "it was to much for you to bare" said the mom after that tray and jack was in the park with lilly and eilly "yo lilly come here for a minute" tray yelled of course she was followed by eilly jack put eilly's chain around her neck and tray put lilly's on for her "necklace's with our names..so you won't get confused right?" lilly asked

"I won't but jack will" said tray laughing he forgot about his crush on eilly and focused it on lilly but he knew it would take a whole year to go out with her just as long it took for eilly and jack but it was worth it.

OK IM DONE LIKED IT I KOW R AND R FOLLOW FAVE WHAT IFS


	5. DISTARTION OR IMITATION

OK SORRY IM RUNNING BEHIND SO LET ME CONTINUE

MOVIE STARS:

TRAY:HI WE ARE BACK BUT IT'S COMING CLOSE TO A END SO LET'S KEEP THIS MOVING

EILLY:TRUE SO LETS CONTINUE THE MORTAL STORY LILLY TAKE IT AWAY

LILLY:THE DISCLAIMER OK..DISCLAIMEER THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY AND ALL THE CHARACTERS TRUIE

(inner)

CHAPTER 5: DISTRATION OR IMITATION

**YEAH OK SO TRAY WAS JUST INHIS ROOM JUST DOING NOTHING "MEEN..LILLY NICE BUT NOT MY TYPE" TRAY KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG EVERYTHING WENT BLACK AND HE WAS KNOCKED OUT "GET HIM OUT OF HERE" SAID A MYSTERIOUS VOICE.**

**SOMEWHERE AT eilly's place "huh? tray!" she ran out the door only to see lilly and jack on their way out "jack!" eilly shouted to him. he turned around to see eilly running towards him "get to tray's place quick!" she yelled. then she took off with a burst of speed "whooaa!" yelled lilly runnnig behind her, lilly didn't like tray but she was after him to help out her friends.**

**( hang on tray im on my way towards you please hold on!) eilly thought to herself, along the way she pulled out her dracu-beam and shot at the ship 'tsew tsew' was the sound of beams eilly shot at the ship, of course it hit it. eilly had enough of this running so she took off with one push and flew off into the sky who was followed by jack and lilly "eilly! hold on what if they capture you too…..we can't risk it!" lilly shouted to eilly "i don't care tray's in trouble it's my job to protect him from danger!" said eilly taking on full speed and disappeared "whoa so that's her full speed i can't see her-" jack stopped when he saw eilly kill three gaurds on the ship.**

**TRAY WAS being held inside a room which he was just awakening "uuhhh…my head is killing me-" tray looked around to see he was in a room with a crystal ball and a table and three gaurds "hey where am i ?" tray asked them "we are taking you to our king he needs your help" said the guard (tray what do you say we brake out of here "im with you") tray charged a final-beam and shot three gaurds "so you are the legendary hero we heard of welcome?:" said a old man who was very muscular, he showed tray what was going on with eilly,jack and lilly the gaurds was pointing guns at his three friends "eilly!" "she can't hear you don't worry your friends will be here with you" said the man **

"**how can i trust you!" tray yelled destroying a wall "he's got serious power…ok ok tray" the old man snapped his fingers and the gaurds stopped aiming at his friends "bring them to me" tray ordered blowing up a second wall "ok ok" he clapped his hands and eilly,jack and lilly was next to him "tray!" yelled jack,lilly and eilly "guys!" tray explained to them why he was kidnapped "so can we trust him?" eilly asked him "yeah if he's lying i'll kill him" said tray "my name is chad set destination for home planet forthisd" yelled chad then a portal opened up and they flew through it.**

**Tray was looking around in a very dark room "well how did I end up here?" he asked himself. Eilly,jack and lilly was on the other side of the portal "hey chad where did you send our friend?" asked jack " I didn't set the course yet he flew through a dark void of no return" laughed chad. Jack slammed chad to a wall " look old man we don't have time for your games tell us where is our friend!" yelled jack in a threatening tone.**

"**I already told you i…do not know where your friend went he could be anywhere...he could be between worlds or dimensions for all I know …now kid if you do…let me live I'll tell you about everything i know about the void of no return" said chad.**

"**jack let him go it won't do us much good if you kill him" said lilly sitting on the table "she's right you know..without him tray could be anywhere" said eilly walking around to the crystal ball.**

**Tray was in a room where he saw a white room with a crystal ball there he saw his friends "guys I found you!" said tray smiling "hmmm..no-one cares if you found us or not" said lilly frowning at him "what ifs your just jealous because im better than you" said tray snapping at her.**

**Tray saw lilly and eilly watching him "where's jack-" he stopped when he sensed jack coming from above him with a powerful blow to the ground.**

**Tray dodged it just in time "dude what's gotten into you snap out of it!" said tray getting in his fighting stance "you really don't want to fight do you?" tray asked him. Jack was in his fighting stance not saying a word tray looked at jack's eyes but he couldn't because jack was moving his head.**

"**ok then let's go!" said tray rushing jack. The two of them foght against each other in a fatal blow (tray what's going on! " jack's going crazy!) tray was hit in his stomach "ahhh…" then jack sent another blow to his face "ugh!" and he punched him in the face "ahh" tray was being pounded all around the room.**

"**that's enough!" tray grabbed jack's hands and started fighting him with his feet "…" said jack making a face of pain "….!" Tray hit jack in the face.**

"…**!&amp;*%" said jack "what did you say?" tray asked his friend "he said this!" he turned to see lilly punching him in the stomach "ahhh" she kicked between his legs "ahhhhh" she was really getting into fighting tray that she was going all out "ahhh!" said tray being sent into a wall "huff…huff…huff..my…zurn" said tray delivering a blow t lilly's chest nearly crushing it just by punching her.**

**Eilly got up and helped her sister. When the three of them had tray pinned down they aimed a dracu-beam at his head "…!&amp;*$%" said jack "huh?" asked tray.**

**They pulled the trigger but tray seemed to have gotten up and got away. When tray found the door he came in he quickly ran through it and was in the room with his real friends "dude we watched you in the globe..men what was the other me saying" asked jack "are you ok tray?" asked eilly "Im fine..i don't know what he said" said tray answering their questions.**

"**we are joining a tournament but were going to need yourhelp to tray" said eilly.**

**GOOD RIGHT I MADE THIS IT'S VERY OWN CHAPTER SWEET HUH R AND R FOLLOW AND FAV THANKS!**


	6. THE TOURNAMENT

**Ok here's the chapter you all have been waiting for**

**Movie stars**

**KATE:THIS IS NOT A GAME ANYMORE TRAY**

**JACK: THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING AND EVERY ONE**

**TRAY: SO WHAT IF IT'S NOT A GAME**

**LILLY:YOU REALLY NEED HELP IDIOT !**

**TRAY: WAIT WHAT-**

**KATE: ENOUGH..ONWARD WITH THE STORY PEOPLE**

**chapter 6: the tournament**

**JUST AS THEY WAS in the portal tray asked about this need "you sure are a fighter..okay listen we need for the four of you too win this tournament for us" said chad "a fucking tournament are you kidding me we went through all this for a tournament!?" jack yelled at chad " listen to me brave kid i know it sounds bad but hear me out… if we win we can…nevermind you'll find out soon enough" said chad looking at the station as they pulled up.**

**After they all was inside the stadium tray had to admit it this stadium was big enough to fit at least 500 people in it "so when will this tournamment start?" tray asked chad, "well you four are right on time this tournament is a four men team battle-" "in other words since there's four of us you think we have what if takes to win this don't you?" said lilly interrupting chad "weell yeah-" "sorry pal but even if we do enter we aren't using any of our powers got it" this time jack was interrupting chad.**

"**that's fine by me" said tray walking in the opening, immediatley the stadium was filled with citizens "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN NNOW FOR THE TOURNAMENT ANNIVERSERY TO BEGIN!" said the announcer, the first team was team obnuvious vs team selon "misty strike higher while me and dawn attack below!" said selon, as the battle went on team selon lost**

**to team obnuvious "THAT WAS A EXCITING BATTLE NOW FOR THE SECOND ROUND! IT'S TEAM STRIKER VS TEAM POKEFANS!" THE BATTLE MIGHT HAVE BEEN LONG BUT they was winning**

**at the end team pokefans lost to striker. "THAT WAS INTENSE ROUND THREE TEAM NARUFINS VS…T.U.T!" tray,eilly,jack,and lilly walked onto the battle area "let's get this over with" said tray ready "BEGIN!" they ran in blinding speed and attacked the narufins but of course they put up a fight "boy time for a new trick-" "don't you dare" eilly interrupted jack who only sent team narufins packing "nice one pal" said tray congratulating him "thanks let's go" said jack and the others leaving the arena "that was a fierce battle but time for the fourth match it's TEAM OBNUVIOUS VERSUS TEAM STRIKER!" all the fans went crazy over these two teams.**

"**we love you obnuvious" "wipe the floor with them strikers!" as the battle went on the leader obnuvious had lost 1 member in battle against striker but they managed to get ride of striker's three members but striker took down two more members of obnuvious **

"**THIS BATTLE IS SO INTENSE THAT ONLY ONE WILL BE THE WINNER!" obnuvious and striker was doing hand to hand combat of course striker was hoping on it because when he got an opening on obnuvious he blasted him down "oh no obnuvious!" yelled a member, obnuvious pulled up and used his secret technique "secret technique….dark moon!" yelled obnuvious, out of now where a dark moon appeared and the stadium was covered in fog 'THIS IS GOING TO BE A HARD BATTLE GUYS!" striker saw obnuvious and decided to attack him "force striker!" a green blast hit him .**

"**that was weak!" said obnuvious sending a dark ball directly at striker, ( dark moon is a trap move that makes u look vounerable while the enemy falls for it) and striker was out but the power of that blast was so strong it nearly killed striker "obnuvious is a cheat!" tray yelled disappearing. when the stadium was uncovered he saw that striker was on the side lines injured "how bout you take me on instead!" tray challenged him "ok:" obnuvious said but it was a 1 on 1 **

**obnouvius defeated jack,lilly and eilly the same way and now it was tray's turn "tell me your name kid before i destroy you" obnuvious asked "trayvon nimakaze the best on my team" said tray smiling "ok im obnuvios demetrius gardner let's fight!" said obnuvious rushing him, "OBNUVIOUS!" "TRAAYYY!" cheered the two team members from their sides "huh?" tray looked behind him and he saw darkness covering the stadium very slowly and very carefully **

"**what's going on here?"asked obnuvious watching the darkness getting closer in front of them "did you do this!" obnuvious yelled at him "you'd wish..wait a minute if it's not you or me..then" tray stopped talking "obnuvious we have a problem" said tray "a problem" asked obnuvious the darkness fully ate them.**

**The time seemed to slow down things was weird obnuvious and tray looked into the darkness not sure what they should do "I don't care about the dark im still going to destroy you" said obnuvious rushing him "wait obnuvious-" tray and obnuvious flew in the dark.**

**THEN EVERYTHING STOPPED moving and when the darkness cleared they was gone! "where did tray go?" asked eilly "I don't know but he can handle himself" said jack getting serious "of course he can after all he is trayvon nimakaze" said lilly winking "all we have to do is wait for him to return" said lilly.**

**SO THIS WAS A SOME WHAT SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT LOVE U MY FANS!**


	7. forever rivals

OK SO HERE I AM WITH NTHE LAST TWO CHAPTERS COMING YOUR WAY IN A HURRY SO LET'S REFRESH OBNUVIOUS DEFEATED THREE MEMBERS OF TEAM TUT BUT NOW HE'S AFTER TRAY LET'S MEET THE CAST

REAL MOVIE STARS:

TRAY: OK SO NOW OBNUVIOUS WANTS TO FIGHT ME FOR SAVING STRIKER

EILLY:YEP BUT ANYWAU JACK WILL SAY THE DISCLAIMER

LILLY:HE SURE WILL

JACK: DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING BECAUSE HE CREATED IT HIMSELF SO IN SHORT WORDS THERE ARE NO DISCLAIMERS TATA! OH AND ONWARD!

(INNER)

CHAPTER 7: FOREVER RIVALS!

( TRAY HAD JUST SAVED STRIKER FROM OBNUVIOUS DEVASTATING ATTACK THAT NEARLY KILLED HIM AND NOW OBNUVIOUS FOUND HIMSELF RUSHING TRAY BUT THE DARKNESS COVERED THEM COMPLETELY)

Tray flew through the darkness after a clash like that he seemed to be enjoying himself along the way to victory "who do you think you are coming in the middle of a fight like that!" obnuvious said shaking his fist at him "well well…my name is tray" TRAY looked around and noticed that they both have been transported to some dimension of red and black "where are we?" obnuvious asked him.

"I don't know we probably got disqualified because of you nuvious" tray was angry he really wanted to win that tournament "so what are you going to do about it!" obnuvious charged a attack at tray and missed

"we-" tray was interrupted by a voice 'HELLO THERE FIGHTERS I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE FOR THE BATTLE OF MY POWER' "power well excuse me all I need is-" 'MY POWER IS SO GREAT THAT EVEN THE MIGHTEST WARRIORS WILL FALL' tray looked at obnuvious who seemed interested in this, a white light formed into a girl who looked about 9 years old 'I am the light keeper call me crystal..i sensed the power between you two and decided that maybe It was time for me to pass my power onto someone with real power' tray only smirked like it was a joke

'BUT IN ORDER for you two to get this power must know the truth behind my power I will not teach you how to use it..you may use my power for good or destruction but beware they both come at a price' "what price are we dealing with here?" tray asked her 'the two of you will fight to the finish-' "what!-" 'but not now so I give you two parts of my power this will let you know who is who when you have forgotten the other so

from here on out you two are now FOREVER RIVAlS!' crystal wanted to test their power "fight!" said crystal "wait fight as in-" obnuvious saw tray was off guard and decided to go in for a opening.

"uhh.." said tray taking the hit to the face " okay that was cheap" said tray punching obnuvious in the face " so how do you like that!" laughed tray "well see who's laughing" said obnuvious charging his attack "now where having fun" said tray charging his as well.

"this will prove I am the surperior!" yelled obnuvious letting his fly "okay what ever you say" said tray letting his power fly towards obnuvious.

But a white light came "what's going on?" asked tray, the next thing he knew he was on his home planet with his friends but obnuvious was also sent to his home planet as well tray looked around they wasn't in the arena anymore they was back on fortheses.

"so where exactly did you and obnuvious go?" eilly asked "I don't know" "when the light covered you two it was then you disappeared and after that we find you here and now this ..we have to talk" said jack "no we don't"said tray going to his room not telling them what exactly happened so he fell asleep.


	8. ASSAULT ON HOME PLANET

OK SO IM BACK WITH THIS LAST THRILLING CHAPTER ENJOY IT

MOVIE STARS:

TRAY: BOY THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!

KATE: IF YOU SAY SO TRAY

JACK: DISCLAIMER THE AUTHOR OWNS EVERYTHING..OH AND IGNORE THE CATEGORY

LILLY:HERE WE GO EVERYONE ONE LAST FIGHT FOR THIS MOIVIE GOO I MEAN ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 8: assault on homeplanet!

A FEW HOURS LATER THAT DAY Tray woke up because he heard a alarm in the main frame room " just great I come for a nap and im back up at what..2:30 am" tray got up and went to the secret passage in his home and entered the password 'password accepted' a light scanned tray and sucked him inside , when he looked around he saw the planet fortheses sending out a s.o.s for help "fortheses..what's going on here?" tray tapped on the keyboard and he saw a new threat attacking his planet.

"I got to warn the others-" "or maybe we can leave now" tray turned around and saw jack , lilly and eilly all strapped up and ready for battle "we already got up when we heard the first beep"

jack sent a response back to fortheses letting them know they was one their way "all set..kortheize kojing!" lilly pushed the button and all four of them was in fortheses main frame with trayvon and kate "thank god you four picked up the call" "trayvon what's going on?" eilly asked him "Jeffery their back" said trayvon "who's back?"asked jack "the crawlers of the night and day"said kate "no!" jack, trayvon and kate ran out in the open.

with guns and troops "why don't those two use their powers-" " because the crawlers..will shoot back at them plus they'll eat their power any time they want to" said jack interrupting jodelle.

tray looked at lilly "and how do you know all of this?"asked tray "because.,..it happened to my dad before..they sucked all his power out of him every inch…until he died" said jack shooting faster.

then lilly ran outside shooting at the crawlers "one more time with these guns" said lilly " you got it" said tray grabbing on of them and shooting at the crawlers.

"you got it" and they both ran outside helping out the team , the crawlers had four legs and they was dark purple with blacks eyes and they shoot out toxic waste which can kill a immortal in a second "so are you having fun killing these things or do I have to show you what I can really do?"said eilly "show me fearless leader" said tray, eilly dropped her guns and flew up into the sky and shot barrages of energy blasts at the crawlers..after a lot of firing the crawlers retreated in

defeat they teleported out and never was to show again…Eilly, Tray,Lilly and jack was being rewarded medals for their brave act "we reward you four with the medal of bravery and

appreciation" the mayor put the medals on their necks "if you four ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask..and if you need any help at all just give us a call" after that tray,lilly and eilly plus jack all went to earth recruiting more partners for tut "so we successfully saved another planet and in return we have them in our graditude how shall we celebrate?" "mmmm…how about we..go out to eat!" "yeah" " sounds good" "I'd like that" "ok then but where…old country buffet" yeah!" and they all flew towards old country buffet

SO WAS THIS OK SRRY I'LL UPDATE SOON ANYWAY PART 2 WILL BE ON'IT'S WAY SOON SO ENJOY MY OTHER SIX STORIES GOOD BYE FOR NOW MY LOYAL FAN'S OH AND THIS WAS A TWO PARTER BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN BYEE!


End file.
